The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying surgical clamps and clips and more particularly to a multiple clip applier.
In the past, when surgeons wished to cut a blood vessel, they would commonly suture it in two places spaced a short distance along the vessel and then cut between the sutures. Even for a skilled surgeon, the manipulations required to place two sutures about a vessel and then tie and cut the sutures can be time consuming. In recent years, the practice of using metal or plastic clips to ligate a vessel has gained increasing acceptance. Instead of suturing a vessel in two places, a surgeon need only apply two clips to the vessel and then cut between the clips. In many instances, the clips are applied one at a time as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,533. A clip is removed from a clip holder, loaded into the jaws of a clip applier and then the loaded applier is inserted into the ligation site and the clip is applied. Although this provides a perfectly satisfactory ligating technique, it can be slow because time is required to load the individual clips and to transfer them into the operating site for application.
Attempts have been made to provide a multiple clip applier where the applier itself supports a cartridge of many clips. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,384 employ a multiple clip cartridge placed on the end of an auxiliary arm attached to the pivot point of an ordinary hemostat. Although such devices may provide satisfactory results, the user is required to place two fingers in the ring holes and close the hemostat about a vessel to be ligated. The auxiliary arm is then operated by a third finger while the hemostat is still held by the user. The applier must be rotated into position and compressed to set a clip about the vessel. This is a difficult and slow motion which many surgeons may find uncomfortable to use.
In the multiple stapler shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,426, one must close the rings of the scissors-type hemostat part way to hold the vessel. One must then slide a staple advance mechanism forward with one's index finger while holding the rings of the hemostat with one's thumb and third finger until the staple advances into the hemostat jaws surrounds the vessel. The user then continues to close the hemostat jaws to set the staple about the vessel.
The multiple clamp appliers shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,041 use a pistol-grip action where clips are applied by jaws at the end of a long-barrelled instrument operated by a pistol-grip handle at the other end of the instrument. Other devices have used a syringe-type action where the user pushes a plunger with his thumb through a barrel on the end of which is supported an anvil for collapsing the staple about the vessel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,608.
Still other units use a pump-action motion where the vessel is held in the jaws of a hemostat and the staple is advanced and set about the vessel by sliding a staple cartridge along the hemostat body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,377.
It is desirable to have a multiple clip applier that may be operated with one hand using the familiar scissors action of a hemostat. The total envelope of the scissors motion should be small so that the instrument may be comfortably operated without unusual manipulations. The small envelope of motion permits the instrument to be used in the confined space of a surgical incision. The normal scissors action of a hemostat provides good motor control for the surgeon while he is placing the clip about the vessel to be ligated and while he is closing the clip to seal off the vessel. It is desirable to have a large magazine of clips so that the surgeon does not have to change cartridges during an operation. There should be enough clips to permit the surgeon to discharge clips at the beginning of the operation to make sure that he is using with the correct type and size of clip. It is desirable to avoid motions which require the surgeon to use both hands to apply a clip or which require awkward manipulation of some of the fingers while other fingers are holding a ring-type instrument. Such manipulations may tire the surgeon and also extend the operating time. It is also desirable to have an instrument which may be inexpensively manufactured so that the entire device could be disposable, to eliminate the expense of cleaning and sterilizing an instrument and to avoid the hazard of cross-infection from an improperly sterilized instrument.